creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Williams Narvaez/TOP 10 Canciones más Tétricas, Aterradoras y Perturbadoras
Todos tenemos distintos gustos musicales, eso es cierto, sin embargo, de vez en cuando hay que tner cuidado con lo que escuchamos, una vez un hombre sabio me dijo "las canciones y sus contenidos, te pueden llegar hasta el alma", seré un poco descriptivo en este Top (que es mi primer Top en mi primer Blog) no me hare responsable de nada, pero te recomiendo seguir un poco de las cosas que saldrán aqui, sin mas rodeos. ' 10). Daddy - Korn.' -'P'''ara muchos el rock es buenisimo y yo soy de los que disfrutan del rock, esta canción es buena asi como puede ser muy perturbadora y hay partes en las que es tétrica, la cancion de los Años 90 "Daddy" de Korn es una canción plagada de dolor, al parecer se trata sobre abusos sufridos por Jon Davis (vocalista), esta canción puede impactarte un poco si escuchas la canción y ves la letra de esta al español, si haces esto y quieres experimentar la sensacion de cierto terror, te recomiendo ponerte en el lugar del cantante y sentir lo que expresa, hay partes en las que dice "¡Me violaste! Me siento sucio" y también "¡Grito de dolor! Nadie me escucha" (entre otras). ' 9). Toccata and Fugue in D Minor - Johann Sebastian Bach.' -'''D'el compositor alemán Johann Sebastian Bach, que es considerado el maestro del bárroco por algunos (entre ellos yo), la canción Toccata and Fugue in D Minor fue considerada una obra de arte, sin embargo, mas adelante fue usada en peliculas de terror y se hizo muy famosa, conocida a veces como "La Canción de Drácula", la película de Drácula y la canción, en su momento fueron las mas aterradoras, esta canción posee una entrada artistica y misteriosa que le da un toque fantasmal, sin embargo, al tratarse de una canción de organo, este instrumento es asociado a las Iglesias, con la canción, puedes imaginar que estas en una iglesia y allí esta el cura pederasta detras de tí, listo para abusar de tí y arruinarte la vida (imaginalo y sientelo mientras escuchas la canción, puede que te sorprenda). ' 8). Masked Ball - Jocelyn Pook.' -'E'''sta canción es tan misteriosa como la película en la que aparece, la película llamada "Eyes Wide Shut" (Los Ojos bien Cerrados) de Stanley Kubrick, Kubrick, un genio del cine le ordeno a Jocelyn Pook hacer una cancion "fuerte" para la mejor escena de la película, Pook lo hizo y el resultado fue Masked Ball, esta canción en mi opinion es bellisima, pero no todos son yo, para algunos esta canción es muy aterradora y ritualista, si quieres experimentar la sensación de terror, te recomiendo imaginar que estas en un ritual o sacrificio pagano y tú eres la victima, una vez hice que alguien muy especial (por lo menos para mí), sintiera una sensacion de terror con esta canción y me siento un poco mal por haberle hecho sentir algo así. ' 7). Who Are You - Final Fantasy VII.' -'''D'e un clásico de los videojuegos, de las sagas Final Fantasy, en este caso, Final Fantasy VII (7), en el juego hay una canción que te da una sensación de misterio y para algunos, sensación de terror y susto, es una canción un poco perturbadora, si quieres experimentar la sensación de terror, te recominedo que imagines y sientas que estas sol@ y de la nada aparecera algo o alguien desagradable y con las peores intenciones, o que estas en un bosque y de la nada, en cualquier momento, algo aparecerá, en ese caso, puedes ir a un bosque y adentrarte en él y escuchar la canción minetras lo recorres. ' 6). Last End - Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.' -'O'''tro clásico de los videojuegos, de las sagas Legend of Zelda, la saga Majora´s Mask, esta saga es considerada por muchos la mas oscura, aterradora, triste y misteriosa que hubo, para variar hay una canción que es tanto tétrica como perturbadora y triste, la canción se títula Last End, canción que para muchos es muy depresiva, si quieres experimentar la sensación de terror o algo similar antes debo advertir, si eres sensible o tienes problemas de depresión no te recominedo lo que biene, si estas dispuesto a hacerlo, te recomiendo que la escuches e imagines y recuerdes los momentos mas tristes, nostalgicos, melancolicos y traumaticos de tu vida (ten cuidado al hacer esto), sino quieres arriesgarte, pero quieres sentir algo, te recomiendo escucharla a solas y en la oscuridad. ' 5). Dark Wood Circus - Vocaloid.' -'''N'o tengo la intensión de ofender a ningun fan de Vocaloid, la canción Dark Wood Circus, se trata de un circo donde los artistas están deformes y Miku se quiere morir fuera del circo, esta canción es algo tétrica y de seguro es perturbadora, considerada una de las canciones mas perturbadores de Vocaloid, su ritmo es algo extraño y las voces suelen cambiar de tono o se distorsionan, las sensaciones, se pueden sentir solas y mas aun con el video, aunque te recominedo no ver el video y dejar que el lado mas macabro y extraño de tu imganacion salga, mientras escuchas la canción. ' 4). River Twygz Bed - Super Paper Mario.' -'M'ás clasicos de los viedojuegos, como que no podia faltar Mario, y la version Super Paper Mario, hay una cancion que es tétrica, perturbadora y algo aterradora, pero si algo es seguro, es que es my extraña, con una melodia tétrica y misteriosa y la "letra" de la canción, no se entiende nada, esta distorsionada, al igual que la canción anterior, las sensaciones las puedes sentir sol@, sin embargo, debido a lo raro que es la canción, lo podemos asociar con lo desconocido o con Creepypastas como Zalgo, Slenderman, Calibutep y Exitium. ' 3) Ave Satani - Gregorian.' -'S'''i bien la canción no es de Gregorian, es del compositor Jerry Golsdmith, la version de Goldsmith igual da un poco de susto, pero el cover de Gregorian, remata con broche de oro, para empesar, la version de Gregorian es de rock, por lo que se asocia aun mas al Satanismo (estereotipos), en mi opinion personal, lo que perturba de esta canción, es la forma en la que los cantantes de Gregorian cantan Ave Satani, si les quitas las guitarras electricas y las baterias y dejas los canticos y el coro, es una autentica Misa Negra, esta canción, si te dejas llevar, puede poner los pelos de punta, en especial por la parte final, si quieres experimentar la sensación, al igual que con Masked Ball,, te recominedo que imagines y sientas que estas en un ritual y sacrificio, rodeado de simbolos, pentagramas y estatuas alusivas al Satanismo y el Luciferismo, otra cosa que te recominedo, es que imagines que hay demonios que poseen personas y suceden cosas aberrantes, libera el lado mas macabro de tu mente haciendo esto, la cancion, según una traducción que vi, esta en latín y en español dice algo asi "Sangre que por ti bebemos, cuerpos que por ti profanamos, levanta tu cuerpo... Satanas". ' 2). Wild Woman With Steak Knives - Diamanda Galás.' -'''P'ara algunos Diamanda Galás es una gran cantante, para otros es una desvergonzada hablando de temas muy incomodos en sus canciones, de su albúm Las Letanías de Satán la canción Wild Woman With Steak Knives (Mujer Salvaje con Cuchillos de Carne/Cuchillos de Carnicero (depende de la traducción)), es una canción perturbadora y aterradora que te dará una idea de lo que hace Diamanda Galás, para algunos, esta cancion puede ser graciosa, pero la mayoria gana y a veces tienen la razon, en este caso, si tienen la razón al decir que es un canción incomoda, desagradable, aterradora, perturbadora y extraña, las sensaciones se pueden sentir solas con tan solo escucharla completa, pero al igual que con Ave Satani y Masked Ball, te recomiendo que imagines un ritual con diversos demonios y que todo se sale del control, escuha la canción, imagina y siente todo, pero puede que sea una experiencia brutal. ' 1). Canción del Pueblo Lavanda - Pokemón: Verde, Rojo, Azul.' -'E'sta canción se queda con el primer lugar por dos razones, por lo tétrica y perturbadora que es y por el daño que supuestamente te puede causar (en especial si eres menor de edad, 13 años para abajo), esta canción es muy famosa, por eso me atrevo a decir que su nombre habla por si solo, musica tétrica, perturbadora, triste y melancolica, las sensaciones se sienten por si solas, pero te recomiendo imaginar y sentir todo lo que te recomende con las canciones anteriores, puede ser una sensación extrema, no la recominedo si eres depresivo, otra recomendacion que te puedo dar, es que la escuches en la oscuridad y a alto volumen, recordando y sintiendo sucesos que te hagan llorar, sucesos traumaticos, todo esto puede hacer que tu experiencia sea brutal, ten precaución, porque esta canción puede conectar con tu mente y sentimientos, la canción tiene una leyenda negra o creepypasta, algunos dicen que fue real, los suicidios de niños al escuchar esa canción tan tétrica. Espero que les haya gustado el Top, recuerden comentar, abajo dejo los links para que escuchen las canciones. Links: 10)Daddy - Korn 9)Toccata and Fuegue in D Minor - Johann Sebastian Bach 8)Masked Ball - Jocelyn Pook 7)Who Are You - Final Fantasy VII 6)Last End - Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 5)Dark Wood Circus - Vocaloid 4)River Twygz Bed - Super Paper Mario 3)Ave Satani - Gregorian 2)Wild Woman With Steak Knives - Diamanda Galás 1)Canción del Pueblo Lavanda - Pokemon: Verde, Rojo y Azul (Original) Categoría:Entradas